Morning Yearn
by ghoulishnightmare
Summary: He knew many things; he was a true Tinker-geek, after all.


"Tinkerbell wants Peter Pan…not m-me…Oh, Bobble, how could I have been so stupid?"

Bobble bit his lip- he wasn't good with giving advice. "Terence…Peter Pan is just a Clumsy…and Tink…Miss Bell is missing out." The Scottish faerie sighed and sat next to the blonde on the leaf bed- the whole situation making him deeply uncomfortable. It was 3AM in Pixie Hollow and Terence had come whizzing by their bungalow. With Clank still in his usual heavy sleep and Bobble being the lighter sleeper of the two- he rubbed his eyes and tried to clear his head which was clouded with fog- and answered the door. It was then he saw Terence- who's pale-colored hair was nothing outside of a tussled mop on his head and his eyes were rimmed with a dark shade of scarlet. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. The Tinker talent let out a small gasp- urging him inside. He'd only ever see the sparrow man with a bright smile on his face and his soul free from worry. Perhaps he was too blind.

"I brought her food, I helped with her inventions, Bobble- I did _everything _she had ever asked of me. I tried so hard…yet…" He rested his head in his heads- silver drops seeping from the cracks of his fingers. It was never enough, Terence thought. Nothing was. Tinkerbell had fallen for a Clumsy- who's childish innocence and immature play made Tinkerbell's heart melt in a million different ways. Something Terrence could never do. For a while he had strong hopes.

His strong hopes were broken when Tinkerbell left Pixie Hollow for good- to start life with the Lost Boys. That day had hurt everyone, of course. Especially since it was just a couple of days ago Tink had waved goodbye to everyone in Pixie Hollow, which caused tears to stream down everyone's faces. Bobble was still shaken up from everything that even he could hardly listen to what anybody said to him, nor could he concentrate on work. His mind kept showing him flashbacks of when he first met Tink; him and Clank had been the first to talk to Tinkerbell. Of when he had first gone to the Mainland, helped fix things she couldn't do on her own…

The red-headed sparrow man began to break down into silent tears himself. He wiped them away, and reached for his goggles before deciding there was no point in wearing them.

"It's what she wanted, Terence… You know how Tink is."

"Do you think she'll come back?"

Now, Bobble knew many things. He was a true Tinker geek, after all. When someone asked him a question he answered it with confidence, but this time… He really didn't know. "Things are going to get a lot better…" he tried to say, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth in anxiety. Oh, goodness.

Terrence slowly looked up, his face blank. His eyes showed no emotion. In fact, he didn't even move an inch.

This made Bobble tremble and cause a shiver up his spine that ripped through his wings, for this was way worse than being tangled in a web of lies like he often found himself in whenever Faerie Mary appeared to check up on his work station. (Compulsive lying had become an even closer friend of his since Tinkerbell had first arrived.)

So far, no words had escaped the Dust Keeper's tight lips.

"Terence?"

Nothing.

"Terence…?"

No one or anything could have prepared him for what came next.

In a split second the Scottish sparrow man felt a warm, unfamiliar sensation on his lips. The gears in his head suddenly stopped working and his body froze up. So many things he didn't understand. Like why Terence, who for ages had thought was straight, was mashing his lips against the other faerie boy's, or why the blonde had taken Bobble's callused hands into his soft, sensitive ones. After no longer than a minute Terence pulled away, jumping back onto the floor in shock and shame. "Bobble! Oh, I'd fly backwards if I could!"

All Bobble could do was sit there, thin legs crossed on the leaf bed, and stare. And stare. The cogs in his brain were still not in working order- so it was Terence's turn to feel uneasy. _He has such pretty eyes, that boy… _was the first thought that came to Bobble's head as he continued to sit there in no moving motion. Five minutes of gaping silence came between them before the more wiry of the two came to his senses- and spoke. "I think….I think you should go. I have to get ready for work, Terence…And Clanky will awaken soon. I don't want to have to explain why you're here." In truth, he didn't have a clear idea why Terence was here himself. "Please. My apologies that I couldn't give you the help you asked for, but understand I'm trying to deal with Miss Bell's absence myself. Everyone is."

Terence nodded his head, wings drooped in sadness. Right now, nobody could help him.

If only he could see the even worse, high troubling pain and misery his fellow sparrow man was going through- having to go back to a now-empty work table everyday. Having no one to share songs with or talk to when Clank was with Silvermist.

'_Things are going to get a lot better.'_

Not anytime soon.

Not while everyone's heart was aching for pure-blue eyes and golden hair that came with a sassy, hot-headed attitude. Not while Autumn had yet to come to Mainland, and definitely not while confusion and question now lingered the air of Pixie Hollow.

Bobble couldn't help but pull the ends of his lips into an imitation of a smile to cheer the Dust Keeper up. Terence knew this sort of smile was fake, however, because the smile didn't quite reach his ears. No matter, as Terence forced a smile as well and placed a hand on Bobble's thigh- feeling just a teensy bit better about the whole ordeal.

Spring had come and gone, but the nerdy faerie felt new love had begin to touch the center of his heart.


End file.
